


Astrid and Fishlegs - One Night In Sydney

by Pomyum



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fat Male, Huge Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: While out drinking in Sydney, Astris runs across Fishlegs. Though he's down from his breakup, she knows one surefire way to cheer him up and have some fun in the process.





	Astrid and Fishlegs - One Night In Sydney

Astrid knew she couldn't keep up the pace forever. Despite how much she'd been enjoying Sydney and its nightlife, not to mention the quite frankly obscene amount and diversity of alcohol available, sooner or later she'd end up having to stop. She needed to get back home and get some exercise, before she started to gain weight. 

As it was, she'd managed to avoid eating too much, offsetting the calories she’d taken in from all her drinking. As a result, she remained in incredible shape. She was just as slim and curvy as ever, her huge bust and wide hips drawing stares and catcalls wherever she went. That she remained in the sluttiest dressed she could find when she went out certainly didn't help, but that's how she wanted it. She reveled in the attention, loving the idea that she could have any of the men around her at any time. Not that she would. Besides fucking the shit out of Eret with Valka, she'd been faithful to Hiccup. 

Of course, that hadn't stopped her from strutting her stuff. One night, a month or so after her encounter with Eret, Astrid found herself heading out to a new bar, simply called Dick's. The name made her giggle incessantly, as she was more than a little inebriated as she entered. Eyes immediately turned her way when she walked through the door, her purple sundress doing nothing to hide her massive bosoms. Matching stockings ran up to mid-thigh, and red stiletto pumps gave her legs the appearance of being even longer than they already were. A wry smile sat on her face as she sauntered to the bar, a heart-shaped pendant dangling from her neck, bouncing to and fro as it sat within her massive cleavage. 

Before she reached the bar filled with handsome men who seemed eager to meet her, she noticed a very large young man sitting nearby. He was dressed well, wearing jeans but also a collared shirt and tie, as well as brown, wing tipped shoes. A smile crossed Astrid's face, the woman having come to appreciate large men after having fucked Eret, and she changed her course to head over to him. Her head tilted to the side as she came closer, though, and she realized that she'd seen him before. Certain she recognized him, she strolled over, walking around to get a better look at his face, currently lowered into his arms. 

"Fishlegs Ingerman?!" she said, shocked to see one of her husband's best friends. The man's head lifted when she said his name, his eyes downcast and sullen. In his hand sat a half-empty beer, several empty mugs lining the table around him. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Astrid," he said, waving his large arm at her. "Funny seeing you here." He took a deep breath, lowering his head once more. "And yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks." 

"You don't look it. What's going on?" Astrid slid in next to him in the booth, placing a comforting hand on his arm. The large man took in a deep breath, exhaling before turning his sullen eyes to her once more.

"Heather dumped me." 

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry." Astrid placed her hand on his squeezing gently. "What happened?" 

"She met someone here in the city. Some guy who owned a tech company or something." He took a cell phone out from his jeans, holding it up. "Didn't even tell me in person. Sent a text." Another sigh as he slipped his phone back in his pocket. 

"Sweetie, that sucks." Her eyes swept over the table and the dozen empty beer mugs. "Hey. What's say we get out of here, huh? We can go back to my place and talk." 

"Nah. I think I'm gonna stay here. Beer's good." 

"You shouldn't just wallow in your sorrow, Fish. Come on. We can watch some TV?" He shook his head. "Play some video games?" Again, a shake. 

That shocked Astrid. Fishlegs had been absolutely ecstatic when he'd discovered video games, so to see him so distraught as to have no interest in them showed just how devastated he was. He needed a win. A big one.

"Should I help him... that way?" she wondered. She wasn't sure just how far she could stretch her ability to cheat on Hiccup while she was in the city, but she figured it was worth the risk. Besides, Fishlegs needed a pick-me-up, and Hiccup never needed to know.

"Well... you could just come back with me and screw my brains out."

"Nah, I... wait, what?" Fishlegs' eyes lit up, his gaze turning to her as he stared in dumbfounded disbelief. 

"Yeah. I mean, I heard from Heather what you've got down here." Astrid reached down, her hand sliding onto Fishlegs' crotch and squeezing gently. "You've got it going on." She grinned, leaning in close so she could whisper in his ear. 

"So, how about it? Feel like having some fun?"

"But... but...," he stammered. "Hiccup..."

"I won't tell if you won't, sweetie. Come on." She grasped his hand and put it on her leg, sliding it up almost to her panties. "Let's enjoy ourselves while we have the chance."

The shock on his face didn't fade, but his lips did twist into a smile for the first time since Astrid had sat down. 

"O-okay," he said. "If you really think it's okay." 

"I think it's better than okay, baby. Let's go." 

Fishlegs probably didn't notice the angry stares as they left, but Astrid did. A bunch of large, muscular men wondering why a hottie like her was leaving with a fatty like him. She just flashed them a smirk, grabbing Fishlegs' ass on the way out, just to piss the assholes off.

* * *

Slamming the door behind her, Astrid turned around and pushed Fishlegs into the wall, her lips locking with his as she pressed her body forward. Her bosoms slid against his chest, her crotch rubbing against his hip. She could already feel his erection as they embraced, his hands pulling her ass into him and thrusting his thick cock forward as he did so. Astrid could easily tell that Heather hadn't been lying about how gifted Fishlegs was. 

Her hands came up to his collar, tearing his shirt open, buttons flying about. Pressing her fingertips into his soft flesh, she began to lick at his chest, moaning as her tongue rubbed up and down. 

"Astrid," he said, breathlessly, "this feels so wrong. I mean, Hiccup...," 

"Hiccup's not here, Fish," she said, pulling him down and planting a rough kiss against his lips. "You're here and I'm here. So let's just enjoy being here with each other." 

The man smiled and gave a slight nod before Astrid pulled his shirt off entirely. Tossing it away, Astrid kissed him once again as her hands began working on his belt. His pants soon opened, revealing loose fitting boxers that barely contained his manhood. As her eyes turned downward to gaze at the erection hidden within, they went wide, the woman gasping and smiling. Though it was still hidden, she could already tell just how big he was. She turned back to him, licking her lips, her hand slipping inside his trousers to rub along the bulge within. 

"Oh my," she said, "I... I seriously thought the stories about your dick were exaggerations." 

Fishlegs smiled and shrugged.

"I mean, it's not THAT big, is it?" he asked.

"Seriously? God, this is the most beautiful dick I've ever seen in my life. The actors in the pornos I've seen would think this is huge."

Kneeling down, Astrid grabbed the man's waistband and pulled down, his boxers sliding slowly along until his cock finally popped out, spring up so suddenly that it smacked into Astrid's lips. Recoiling, her eyes went wide, staring straight down the immense rod of flesh that stood firm before her.

"Are you kidding me?!" she exclaimed. It was ever bigger than it had first appeared. Over forty centimeters in length and as thick as her fist, Astrid suddenly believed she was staring at the biggest dick a human ever had. "This... how is it possible you have a dick this big?!" 

"Um...," he began.

"Rhetorical question. I don't care. You have it, that's all that matters. Dear god, it's gorgeous." 

Astrid wrapped both hands around the immense member, her fingers not even touching as they looped around. She began sliding them up and down, running from the base up to the head, taking several seconds to go from one end to the other each time. She gradually began to increase her speed, stroking faster and faster, her tongue sliding along the tip and lapping up the precum while her eyes watched Fishlegs' reactions. 

"Oh god!" he said, staring down at the beautiful woman licking his dick. "That feels incredible." 

"You fucked Heather's pussy with this thing?" Astrid asked. Fishlegs nodded.

"And her ass," he said. 

"How in the hell did I never see her walking funny?!" 

Fishlegs laughed, shrugging again. 

"Well," she went on, "you are going to fuck both my pussy and my ass with this beauty, and I expect you to fuck me so hard, I have no choice but to limp around tomorrow? Got it?!" 

"Oh, yeah. I can do that." 

"Good. But first...," Astrid reached up, pulling the straps on her dress down and releasing her immense bosoms. Pushing them together, she placed them around the thick member and began to stroke her chest up and down. "...you're going to give me a nice, thick, faceful of cum." 

She began pumping her chest up and down, rapidly sliding her huge tits along his enormous dick. At first, Fishlegs simply let her do all the work, her hands working quickly to rub her tits up and down as she simultaneously lifted her body as well. Her knees were bent into a squat, her skirt spreading as her gorgeous bare legs were revealed. Fishlegs simply stared down, enraptured by the beautiful creature squatting at his feet. 

Soon, though, he began to move his hips, thrusting them forward to drive his cock up through the valley of her gigantic breasts. Slowly at first, but gradually he picked up speed, ramming his cock upward faster and faster. His stomach jiggled with each thrust, smacking into her chin every so often, eliciting a giggle from the girl. His head drifted back against the wall, his mouth opening in an extended moan of pleasure. 

Astrid spit between her breasts, giving them a small bit of lubrication as they fought to keep the rigid rod imprisoned. Humming in pleasure, Astrid opened her mouth to receive the giant cockhead coming at her face faster and faster. Slipping between her lips and running along her tongue, it would immediately withdraw, sliding back through the fleshy mounds before rapidly punching back up. The long, thick, taught flesh sent shivers of joy through the woman's chest as it approached her mouth again and again, sliding in before retreating. 

"Oh, Astrid," Fishlegs eventually said as he began to moan louder and louder, "I'm about to cum!" 

"Do it, Fish!" she said. "Splatter my face with your delicious cum! Give it to me!" 

As he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, Fishlegs ran his hands through Astrid's hair, pulling her head down toward his dick. Her eyes went wide as the cock shoved into her throat and buried itself deep inside, pulsing and twitching as it disgorged the man's seed. She felt the first splash against the back of her throat, sliding down for a fraction of a second before another pulse shot yet more inside. Again and again it twitched, Astrid holding her breath as he continued to explode, emptying an incredible amount of cum that soon began to drain down into her stomach. 

He was hardly finished, though, as before he was done he withdrew his dick and let it spew onto her face. Thick strands of cum connected the dick to her mouth as she gasped for air, closing her eyes to shield them against the violent splatters of semen that began to paint her face. One into her right eyelid, two onto her nose, one onto her forehead, one over her braid, a thick one onto her chin. It seemed that he might never cease, bathing her eternally in his manly juices. 

Eventually he did stop, though, and finally he released her hair, allowing her to fall back onto the floor. She landed on her bottom with a loud 'oof', breathing heavily, the thick strands of cum from her mouth dropping down onto her tits, draining from her lips into the valley of her bosoms. 

"Holy... shit...," she managed to get out. "That... was... incredible." 

"Oh my god, Astrid," the boy said, chuckling to himself, "that was incredible. Your tits are incredible!" 

"And they're all yours for the rest of the evening, sweetie. You can do whatever you want to them." Astrid smiled up at him, licking her lips seductively before swallowing the thick cum on her tongue. Slowly, the began to spread her legs out, gradually opening her nether regions to him. Her violet skirt lay in the way, the only obstacle to his view of her most sacred of temples. "Not to mention... this." 

With those words, she lifted her dress, revealing her soaking snatch, moisture dripping down her engorged pink folds, along her bottom and onto the floor. Fishlegs' smile faded immediately, his gaze locked onto her glorious womanhood, sweet, moist and waiting for his warm, hard manhood to slide within.

"So, big boy? You gonna come over here and give mama what she wants?" 

Astrid found herself surprised. Given how large he was, she didn't think Fishlegs could move so fast. In mere seconds, every scrap of clothing he'd had on was discarded. His hands were around her waist in an instant, lifting her up as he engulfed her left breast in his mouth. As she cried out in pleasure, his hands encircled her body, fingernails digging into her back. 

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your tiny little cunt!" he growled, throwing her onto the bed. She landed with a squeal, smiling at the sudden shift in his demeanor. Apparently, the boy had decided to become aggressive, just how she liked her men, and he wasn't taking his time anymore, nor did he seem interested in letting her lead the way. Grasping her bunched-up dress around her waist, he hauled it over her mammoth tits and past her head, flinging it aside, leaving her in naught by heels and stockings. 

Amazingly, his seemed ready to go again, possessing incredible stamina that kept his dick rigid and ready for action. She'd heard about his ability to go all night from Heather, but she'd always thought the woman was exaggerating. It turned out she was telling the truth, and Astrid suddenly could only think of how lucky she was to have him all to herself for the night. 

His fingers gripped the underside of her thighs and pushed them back, as hard as he could, revealing her slick nethers once more. Placing the shaft of his cock against her folds, he began to slide them along, her juices coating the underside as it went. Her head fell back, her eyes closing, pleasure filling her body as the rigid dick rolled over her puffy clitoris again and again, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through her body. 

"Oh, my god!" she moaned. "That cocks feels incredible! How have you not banged our entire village, Fish?" 

"I don't want to bang the entire village. Right now, I just want to bang you." 

Astrid picked her head up, smiling at the big lug.

"Then stop talking about it and get it in there."

"Like this!?" 

Fishlegs pulled his hips back and thrust forward, burying the tip of his cock inside, drawing a gasp and a squeal of shock from Astrid as her vulva was forced apart, the cockhead banging harshly into her cervix. Without any further words, Fishlegs began to thrust himself inside her, slamming his dick forward as hard as he could manage while his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs. She began to roll back and forth along the bed, her high-pitched voice echoing throughout the room, her immense breasts jiggling as they ballooned to and fro. 

"Is that good, bitch?" he said as he pounded away, slamming himself into her harder and harder. Astrid was crying out so heavily that she couldn't seem to answer him, instead only nodding, her mouth wide open and screaming in pleasure. The bed began to shake back and forth, the headboard smacking into the wall. His fingernail pressed firmly into Astrid's legs, right through the fabric of her stockings and into the girl's supple flesh.

Placing her legs on his shoulders, and feeling her heels resting on his back, Fishlegs leaned forward, pressing his entire body down into the woman, squishing her knees into her giant tits. His body slammed into her, harder and harder, his dick smacking her cervix with tremendous force. Spikes of pain filled the woman, mixing together with the joyous bliss of having his cock rubbing along her vaginal walls. 

So great was the pleasure that the woman couldn't even manage to talk, merely screaming as Fishlegs fucked her for all he was worth, her tongue sticking straight up front her mouth, her eyes rolling back in her head. His body slammed down into her with every thrust, his flesh slapping wetly against hers, stinging her skin as his sweaty body collided with her own. Eventually, her eyes closed and her fingers dug into her own legs as her orgasm began. The woman's hips bucked rapidly beneath Fishlegs, her bottom thrusting up and down, her entire body shaking as she came. Pleasure flowed up from her nethers, wave after wave of ecstasy washing over her form for several seconds.

Fishlegs found himself suddenly dumbstruck, his mind blank. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, and for a moment he couldn't think of anything at all. It passed in a second, though, and as the sight of his best friend's beautiful wife cumming beneath him spiked his arousal he finally became to cum. His cock began to twitch once again, pulsing yet more of his cum toward Astrid, though this time he was filling her pussy, not painting her face. 

The boy closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his dick disgorging its load into the woman's cunt, filling her already stuffed pussy with his seed. 

"Oh god oh god oh god," he chanted, feeling the intense pleasure of orgasm flowing through his cock, driving him wild with desire, his mind going utterly blank, unable to even remember his own name. Looking down, he could see his cock expanding with every twitch, muscles convulsing as they pumped his semen toward the woman his dick remained buried within. 

When finally his climax ceased, he withdrew his cock, which slid out with a loud slurp, long strands of cum connecting the head to the slippery, dripping cunt of his whore for the evening. Thick cream immediately began to pour out from insides, a torrent of Fishlegs' cum sliding from within the woman, draining onto the edge of the bed and slowly dripping down the side. 

Astrid did nothing as Fishlegs let her legs drop to the bed, bouncing a moment before settling down. She'd gone limp, her body laying in a heap on the bed, cum continuing to slide out from within her creampied cunt. Her mouth remained wide open, drooling, her tongue stuck out slightly, her eyes staring off into space. 

Fishlegs couldn't quite believe it. He'd fucked her silly, so much so that her mind seemed to have checked out.

"Uh, Astrid," he said, "you okay?"

The question seemed to rouse her, her body slowly moing as her eyes roamed the room before falling onto him. 

"Fuck me, Fish," said Astrid, pulling herself up into a sitting position, her giant breasts jiggling as she moved. She stared down at her nethers, spreading her legs to gaze at her quinny and the river of cum that drained from within. "How much can one man cum?" 

"Oh, I've always been good at doing that," he said, smiling. "Heather always said she was amazed she never got pregnant." 

"Well, you keep pouring that kind of cum into my cunt, I'll get pregnant. Fortunately, I have something else in mind for what's next." 

Rising from the bed, Astrid made her way over to the nearby table, bending over and pressing her ass as high into the air as she could manage. Her legs spread out as far as they would go, her red heels holding up her long limbs, the lovely purple stockings highlighting her muscle tone.

"Come on, big boy," she cooed. "Come fuck mommy's ass. She wants that giant fucking cock inside her now!" 

Fishlegs, not wishing to disappoint, rushed over to the girl offering herself up like a cheap fuck toy. His fingers dug into her hips, his cock placing itself against her anus as he began to push inside. Astrid squealed and gripped the edges of the table, bracing herself as the huge rod slowly began to part her ass, squeezing it open. 

"Oh god!" she cried out. "You're so fucking big!" 

"And you're so fucking tight!" he responded, amazed at just how long it was taking for the girl's ass to take his dick. Heather had been fairly loose for some time, Fishlegs' dick having slid into her ass fairly regularly. Now that he was with another woman, he was remembering what it was like the first time he'd performed anal. "Oh, you're in for a treat, Astrid. I'm gonna fuck the hell out of your little behind."

"Do it! Do it! Fuck my ass! Give it to me now!" 

Hardly wishing to disappoint the pretty lady, he pressed forward harder, forcing his dick in quicker. Astrid arched her back up, crying out as the thick cock began to slid inside, deeper and deeper into the gorgeous woman. Soon he'd managed to thrust in half of his dick, her ass stretched wide to accommodate the immense member.

"That feel good, Astrid?" he asked.

"Oh god," she whined. "This is amazing! Fuck me, for fuck's sake! Shove that thing in me!" 

Fishlegs smiled and immediately began to thrust forward, ramming his cock into the girl. Her voice picked up immediately, her cries filling the room. As his cock slid in and out of her anus, Astrid let herself go entirely, her body flailing back and forth as Fishlegs' body bashed into her. Her feet lifted into the air, red heels circling around behind him as purple-stocking covered legs wrapped around the large man as far as they could go, holding onto his torso and pulling him in with each thrust. 

Her ass felt incredible around his dick, even better than her pussy had. Fishlegs reached up, grabbing her braid with both hands and hauling back on it, using it as leverage as he continued to pump his cock into her. She said nothing, simply continuing to scream as pleasure overtook her body. 

For the next few minutes, the room was filled with such sounds, a rough, sexual melody. Astrid's cries, Fishlegs' grunts, the sloshing of his dick as it penetrated her ass and the banging of their bodies against the table as he fucked the girl as hard as he could. Groaning, all he could think of was how wonderful it was to fuck a tight asshole again. After having spent so long fucking Heather's stretched-out backside, it felt incredible having an ass that had a tight grip on him.

Having cum twice already in short order, Fishlegs managed to go for some time longer than he had before, and that seemed fine by Astrid. She came not once, but twice while he was fucking her ass. Her pussy continued to squirt onto him as he fucked, her slick cunt disgorging its juices onto him. That was something he wasn't used to. Heather didn't cum when he fucked her ass. That was just for him. Astrid, though, was loving his cock sliding into her backside. 

Finally, though, he felt the need to cum, and as he rammed himself against her as hard as he could, banging her into the table and hauling back on her braid with all his strength, he emptied himself into the woman once more. His cock twitched and jumped, his cum sliding into the woman, filling her with his seed. All the while, her screams dominated the room, until she let out a single, ear-drum shattering crescendo, at which point she collapsed against the table, Fishlegs' cock giving a few last good pumps before he began to pull it out. 

As his cock slid from her ass, continuing to twitch and spit out small amounts of his fluids, a long, flowing river of the sticky fluid began to pour from within the woman, down over her wet and puffy cunt, some of it even slipping inside her folds. Most of it dripped further down, falling to the floor far below. 

"Fuck, that was great," he said, slapping his cock against her asscheeks several times, to no response. "Hey, Astrid? You alright?" Again, she said nothing. Moving around to her front, he found her face firmly pressed against the wood, eyes half-closed, her mouth open and drooling. She seemed to be focused on nothing, her stare gazing out into eternity, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"So... incredible...," she managed to say before her body slid from the table, slumping onto the carpet. 

"Uh, Astrid? You okay? Can you even hear me?" 

"So... goooood...," he heard her say, her mind having completely fled. 

"Uh, okay." Picking her up, Fishlegs placed Astrid onto the bed, pulling the covers aside and slipping her inside. After replacing the cover over her body, he walked back over to his clothes and began to dress. Once he was fully clothed again, he walked back over to the bed, sitting next to the woman who'd fallen into unconsciousness. 

"Uh, so hey. I'm gonna go out and get something to eat. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" 

Again, the woman said nothing, simply moaning lustily. Fishlegs smiled and nodded, quite happy with his performance. Grabbing her keys, he left the room and locked up behind himself, leaving behind a sleeping and satisfied Astrid.


End file.
